Alive Inside
by zaneismyhusband
Summary: Zane's power source turns out to have evil contained inside. And now he is possessed with an evil spirit that wants to kill him. No flames please! based off the song I did in the Fanfic you decide.
1. Chapter 1

**I thought the idea I had in the, you decide Song was good so I decide to do it in a story.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Zane pov**

I woke up to Jay and Kai blasting the noise on their video game. I sat up and rubbed my head, my blond hair sat in front of my face. I had a massive migraine, I sat there for a few more moments rubbing the side of my head with my two fingers.

I let my legs hang off my bed, I had a strange dream (**I know nindroids can't dream but just go along with it!**). I saw the dark figure again.

We were standing in a small white room. He was black with purple lines all over his body. He had black claws and two long ears, like a wolves. We didn't say anything for a while, all he did was stare with his two dark red eyes.

He then smiled, he had sharp white teeth covered with red blood. I can tell it was blood from the smell. The stench of death filled the room, the aroma made my eyes water. I felt a stinging pain in my lower abdomen.

I looked down to find a hole with blood leaking out, I fell to my knees as clenched my stomach. I cried out in pain. I could feel it.

"I found my way out" he said, he had a cold, high, and scratchy voice. The figure then jumped towards me with mouth open and claws out. The dream then ended when there video game went off.

I jumped off the top bunk of the bed, I was the only one in the room. Their beds have already been made, so I knew they have all been ready for a while. I looked at the alarm clock 11:11 I never got up this late before.

I walked over to one of our dressers and opened the top drawer reveling 5 white ninja suits. I grabbed a pair and walked out of the room grudgingly, I felt nauseas. I walked into the bathroom and set my clothes on the sink.

I turned on hot water in the bathtub to help clear up my sinuses. The steam helped my nose clear up. I then decided to soak to maybe help my sickness. I took off my cloths and threw them on the floor. I slid into the bath.

The hot water made my toes feel numb, but it helped. I was no longer cold. I laid my head back on the side. I closed my eyes for a while. When I opened them again I was facing the ceiling, I rubbed my eye.

I looked down at the water again, but it didn't look like water anymore. The water was now a pool of blood. I jumped out of the tub and scooted across the floor to the door. I saw the boy in my dream covered in blood. He floated out of the blood and flew towards me teeth and claws out.

I screamed and covered my eyes. When I opened them again, he was gone. I was no longer covered in blood and the tub was filled with water. I slowly got to my feet, my headache was worse. I dried myself off and got dressed.

I walked out of the bathroom, I put my hood up and walked down the hall. About half way I had to hold onto the wall for support. The ship swerved to one side making my stomach jump. I held my mouth as I felt my warm lunch coming up on me.

I swallowed it and kept moving to end of the hallway. I opened the door to the deck. Kai, Cole, and Jay all shot their heads at me. Sensei didn't have to look over.

"Zane you are late" he said not even glancing over.

"My apologies sensei" I bowed and walked over next to Cole. I breathed slowly out my mouth, I didn't feel like moving

Sensei did a pose where he stood on one leg with his arms up and his hands pointed. I usually was the best at this stance, but I was off balance. I managed to get my arms in the air but I couldn't get on one leg.

I felt the ship swerve to the left, I put my hand over my mouth and held my stomach. Before anyone could see me I went back to doing poses. Sensei Wu poured another cup of tea. He stopped when there was no more coming out. He flipped the pot over, nothing came out.

"Nya head the ship to go to ninjago city, I need more tea" Nya who was sitting on the stairs nodded and walked into the control room across the deck.

A few minutes later I felt the ship do a complete U-turn. That is when I lost it. I ran off the deck across the hall and into the bathroom. I puked up everything into the toilet. I heard a knock on the door and Jay's voice.

"Zane, are you ok?" he asked slowly I didn't say anything back I stared into the toilet. It was all black. I quickly flushed. What the hell was going on? I stood up and looked into Kai's little mirror. He spent all morning trying to get his spikes correctly in line.

My face was pale and I had a light purple under my eyes. I put down the mirror and walked out they all stood out the door.

"Wow, you look terrible" jay said, Kai punched his arm.

"I am fine, just an ordinary… cold" I said leaning against the door. I need answers.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked to my father's room. If anyone could explain what was going on it would be him. I knocked on the door with the back of my hand. I felt weak to even walk.

"Coming" I heard him yell through the door. I heard footsteps, then a crash. I opened the door to find him on the ground with a couple of boxes over him. I ran over and helped him up

"Thank you Zane" I nodded and took my hood off revealing my pale face.

"Zane! Are you sick?" I nodded he took me to an old couch in the middle of the room. His room had a small bed, the couch, boxes covering a side of the room, and a table he uses for inventing which was now occupied with the falcon.

"Dad, I had a dream last night"

"You did" he walked over to the table and turned on the head lamp. He opened the falcon's chest pad and started to fiddle around with it.

"It was about me and a boy in a room…" I looked down at my feet I didn't like to think about it too much

"Who?"

"That's the weird thing about it. He had no face, well he had eyes and teeth but nothing else… and his whole body was black with purple all around him" he looked up at me, he had concern in his eyes.

"It was probably just a regular dream" his voice was worried.

I chuckled "yeah, I would think that to but, I got a cold out of nowhere and I saw him in the bathtub. He was in a pool of blood" he stopped cold.

He stood up off his chair walked over to me and sat down "I didn't think this would happen"

"What would happen dad?"

He took a deep breath "when I created you I needed a big enough power source, that would fit in your body structure." He fixed his glasses to level with his eyes.

"Why did I need a powerful one?"

"You have a lot of human qualities that are organic. You have parts of your brain still intact, you have blood and vanes. Parts of your skin is organic and some robotic. Your lungs are also organic, along with a stomach. But you don't have a heart." I rubbed my arm uncomfortably, the thought of not having a soul can hurt a person.

"So, in the midst of building you I set out to look for a special gem said to have tons of power. But there was a consequence to using this gem." He stopped and closed his eyes.

He continued quietly "the gem contains a creature not found on earth… an evil spirit said to be from the mist of hell." I gasped

"He want to escape your body. If he does he will kill you for incasing him..." He moved closer to me

"He will do anything to try to kill you. The most common way a spirit can kill you is through madness"

"Madness?" he nodded slowly "we have to get him out of me!" I stood up holding my fists

"No, we can't he will still kill you and he would escape" I stood there.

"Why didn't he do this sooner?"

"He's been planning" I fell to my knees I was incasing a demon in me. He was toying with me, trying to cave in the madness on me. How do you kill a demon? You can't their already dead.

I swallowed and looked at my dad, he looked away from me.

"w-what can I do?"

"Stay alive"

**How was that? I felt like making a horror with a ghost. I just had a horror movie fest with my friends we watched**

**Paranormal 1,2,3,4 (4 sucked!)**

**Mama**

**Sinister (my friend pissed her pant lol)**

**Insidious **

**Haunting in Georgia**

**Possession **

**And the purge (really good!)**

**Then we watched scary movie 4 **

**REVIEW HERE ↓↓↓**


	3. Chapter 3

I walked out of the room, my arms hung down off to the side. My brothers went back outside so I took the chance to do some research about demons. I walked over to Jay and Cole's side of the room. He had a computer desk with a lamp and papers scattered everywhere.

I sat down in the roller chair and went on google. I searched facts about spirits. I clicked on a link, it led me to a page. It says that spirits want attention, he was definitely getting that.

They don't realize they are dead. Spirits can communicate with us in various ways. In dreams, through subliminal thoughts, automatic writing, via the use of a pendulum, and intuition. Other, more scientific ways are through white noise and eve.

4. Spirits are sometimes mischievous and always curious.

5. Spirits have a profound sense of smell! They are often attracted to certain scents.

8. Spirits can and often do, manifest. Orbs, streaks of light, mists, dark shadows, shadows within shadows, and blurs within the air are the most common. Full-body apparitions are always possible, but are not likely.

9. Most ghostly disturbances are actually residue or residual hauntings. Events that play themselves out over and over again, often without the spirit having any control over it whatsoever.

10. Ghostly activity is often more prevalent around children and young adults due to the amount of energy they give off. The higher your personal energy, the more spirits are able to absorb.

11. Spirits often retain memories and emotions of their physical life. And most certainly the memories and emotions associated with the time right before their death.

12. Not all ghosts are "trapped." Some choose to stay within the earthly realm.

13. Spirits retain their personalities.

14. Animals and children are more likely to "see" a ghost.

15. Even the spirits of animals can "haunt."

16. Spirits can often be helpful.

17. Spirits can often be protective of the families they "haunt."

18. Ghosts may actually exist in a state of confusion and not have a clue as to what happened to them, why they are here, why you cannot see or hear them, etc.

19. When spirits are bored, they often cause trouble or become mischievous.

20. Certain locations are vortexes or portals where ghosts/spirits can transport themselves from one realm or place to another.

I went onto many websites, about ghost but it said the same thing. I was in the middle of a page about demons when the computer screen blurred. I hit the side, it cleared up I kept reading when the screen turned black.

I clicked the power button. Nothing. I then saw the boy he was far away in the black screen, he started to get closer. He then faced me, he smiled. After a few minutes of silence he screamed a high pitch scream. I covered my ears and fell to the ground.

Cole ran in and over to me. He was sweaty, so he must have been training.

"Zane what the hell was that!?" Cole helped me sit up. I didn't answer, we just stared at each other for a few moments.

I-it's nothing. I was watching scary maze" I didn't want to lie to Cole but I didn't want him to worry. I stood up with the help of his desk. Cole gave me a concerned glace before walking out the door. I walked over to my bed I didn't want to fall asleep.

I knew if I fell asleep he would be there. No matter how much I tried I fell into a deep sleep. I was in the white room again. I looked around I didn't see him. I spun around and faced him. He was shorter than me like a kid.

I didn't know what to say I wanted to say something. "Who are you?"

"I'm hungry"

"What" he laughed

"I'm hungry for you Zane" he moved closer to me

"You can't have me I- I'm a person"

"I'm a person to" he smiled showing his white sharp teeth again.

"My daddy says I can have whoever I want… that was before the dream" I felt bad for the boy. He didn't ask to be like this.

"I'm sorry to be one to say this to you but you are dead." The boy stood there for a while staring at me for a while his black hand suddenly clenched into fists.

"You lying!" he fell to his knees and smashed into the white floor, making the white room turn to black.

"That's what the dark man told me to" he said quietly with his head down. He suddenly jumped at me with his claws out.

"I'LL KILL YOU" he cut into my chest. It all went black again. I then felt a hand gripping onto mine, I felt a needle embed into my wrist.

I couldn't open my eyes, or even move. I felt cold tears fall onto my warm skin, I could barely hear. I heard the slight beeping of a machine and people rushing into the room. I then heard one of them saying something.

It was faint but I could hear it "you're going to have to leave if we are going to do the tests" it was an unfamiliar voice of an older woman. There was struggle on the bed before I heard one of my brothers yelling at the doctor.

The door slammed shut. There was a couple of them talking.

"Let me see the scans" A guy doctor asked "this looks odd"

"Maybe it's a case 43"

"What! No! Those don't exist"

"It would explain the black blood doctor" a nurse said.

"Then we have to business here" there was some footsteps and the door opening. It was quiet after that. There was no voices, only a few machines going off. Why didn't my dad fix me? Or at least try?

I moved a finger that sent a trigger that flew my eyes open. As I thought I was at the hospital, there was nobody in the room. I had no shirt that revealed 3 stitching in the line of the scratch. I had a breathing mask on and an IV in my wrist.

I looked over at a nightstand with a folder labeled _Zane Julian (robot)_. I grabbed it and opened it. It had a blue print saying my vital organs and my robotic parts. I took it out and put it aside, I then took out a little tube that had my blood sample in it.

The blood was black, I reached in and grabbed a paper envelope. It was labeled CAT scan, I hesitantly opened. It had a picture of my metal bones and rib cage next to it, it had the face (that's the picture on the description, exclude the nose)

I dropped the folder on the floor. "Why won't you leave me alone" I whispered

"Cause I want to eat you Zane" it sounded like he was right next to me whispering into my ear. I quickly shot my head over to reveal the dark window. The figure was in it, leaning against the frame.

I breathed deeply, I watched as he stood there. The beeping machine went crazy, as the computer screen kept typing in Abel. The glass suddenly shattered and everything went silent. The cold air flew into the room.

There's no end to the nightmare


	4. Chapter 4

I looked over to see my father walk into the room. He walked over to my bed and grabbed my hand

"Zane. H-how do you feel?" his voice was dry, like he have been here for a while. He had a faint purple under his eyes and his hair had been in his face.

I ignored his question and said what we were both thinking "it's getting worse" his eyes filled with sadness.

He ignored me as well "I told your brothers and Nya… they are worried sick for you"

"There is nothing we can do… why did you take me to the hospital?"

I specialize in your robotic parts. This was skin." I breathed deeply

"Could I see my brothers" he nodded and walked towards the door. He hand motioned them to come inside. All 6 of them walked into the room. Nobody said anything it was quiet for a while.

"What are we going to do?" jay asked. He would be the one to talk in bad situations.

"There is nothing we can do" I saw Nya's eyes water up.

"I'm going to be fine Nya" I gave her a slight smile she flashed one back

"I think we should leave Zane to rest" Kai said

"No" I said quietly under my breath

"he- he'll come back" they nodded and grabbed various chairs from each side of the room. After about 5 hours of talking everybody fell asleep. I struggled to stay awake. I looked over at the side table it had a small knife, I reached over and grabbed it.

I then fell asleep. I was in the white room again, holding the knife. I saw the boy sitting on the ground he was playing Russian brunet with a thin knife.

"Frosty your back. You sleep a lot." He smiled at me "you taste good."

"What do you want?"

"You don't get it do you frosty?" he stood up and threw the knife against the wall. He started to move closer to me. Every step he took he left black footprints that spread towards the wall. He started to laugh uncontrollably.

"I am going to kill you" he charged at me screaming. I screamed as he turned into thousands of moths. They flew up and started to enter my body. I was lifted off the ground.

I opened my eyes slowly. Everyone was staring at me "another nightmare Zane?"

I chuckled "no, a dream"

Let the hell begin

**Sorry it was kind of short but I wanted to squeeze in a chapter before school starts. And this was a brief hospital visit. And if you don't get it Zane is possessed.**

**Ok so, here's what we know about him so far.**

**Name: Abel**

**Appearance: black with purple stripes like a tiger. Blood shot eyes, and sharp white teeth. Black claws**

**Dad?**

**How he died:?**

**Age?**


	5. Chapter 5

We decided to take me home today. I walked out of the room with help from my brothers. I felt something when I woke up from the dream, like I wasn't myself.

We walked across the street, I heard him again. He was in my head, I then felt a sharp pain in the side of my head. I fell to the ground holding my head.

"Get him out!" I screamed. All they could do was watch.

**Cole pov**

We saw Zane fall to the ground holding his head.

"Get him out!" we could do nothing. He was a spirit, an angry spirit apparently. It was killing Zane, or trying to. I don't know what we could do, I wasn't a very religious man.

Maybe that's what we need an exorcist. He could maybe get him out of Zane. But that would kill him. Were in a rut, there's nothing we can do.

_At the bounty_

"Cole, meet me in our room" Kai whispered in my ear. I nodded as he walked away. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a soda from the fridge. I looked over and saw Zane curled up on the couch.

"You ok buddy" I said walking over to him.

"Do I have to answer?" he asked

"Were going to fix this" I said wrapping my arm around him. He shook his head "how?"

"Do I have to answer?" he flashed a quick smile before digging his face in his knees. I patted him on the back before getting up and walking to our room.

Kai and Jay were on their beds and Nya was on the ground. "What are we doing?" I asked

"We going to try to get the spirit out of Zane" Jay said reading a blueprint of Zane's body.

"We can't let him out he will try to kill Zane" Nya said recalling Dr. Julian's words. Jay let out a long groan

"He's getting worse by the minute. We have to do something" Kai said throwing down the blueprints and a stack of papers.

"From all the scary movies I watch I know that he feeds off of people's energy" I said

"Cole, this isn't a movie. It's real shit" Kai said

"I know but it's based off real stories" they all were listening after that

"So, what do we need "Nya Asked?

"We need ghost equipment. An exorcist-"

"How do you expect us to get all of those things" Jay interrupted

"The exorcist is voluntary. So I have heard, and he has all the equipment!"

"How are we going to get one?" Nya asked

"Duh, the internet!" I walked over and grabbed Jay's computer. After an hour of searching we found someone. We called her immediately

_Phone call_

_Boop x5_

_Hello_

Hello are you Katlin the extersist

_Yeah how can I help you?_

We have kind of a possession/haunting problem with our friend

_What kind of problem?_

Well, he is a robot and he has a spirit possessing one of his parts

_Wait who is this?_

Kai one of the four ninjas

_Oh I know you, I'm guessing its Zane being possessed… he is the robot right_

Yeah he's the possessed robot

_How bad is it_

Uhm I don't quite know want me to get him?

_Yeah_

Hello

_Hello Zane, I just want to ask you a few questions_

Sure

_How bad would you say it was?_

Well, I just went to the hospital and I can't fall asleep without him being there

_So, it's pretty serious_

Yes, I would say so

_Do you know anything about him?_

No

_How about appearance_

He is black with purple stripes like a tiger, red eyes, sharp white teeth and ears like wolfs

_Sounds inhuman… well, I am free in a couple days I can call you and you can come over _

Sounds good. Thank you

_No problem_

_Hangs up_

"Why did you call an exorcist?"

"Because we read online that they send spirits back to heaven or in this case hell" Jay said

"Abel isn't going to be happy with that" he said turning around heading towards the door.

"wait- you named him" jay said

"I'm sharing my body with him, it was either that or Zane Jr." Zane left the room grudgingly. He seemed weak and pale.

**Zane pov**

"I don't want to go Zane… I want peace to eat my meal" I didn't say anything back. I had a chill up my spine as I felt something in my stomach.

I went to the game room/living room. I sat on the black couch, the room had a TV, a game counsel, a book stand filled with books about snakes, magazines and a few bean bags.

I wonder if he really means to do this. I looked over at the TV I saw my reflection. I looked terrible, I had hair all over my face and I was as white as my ninja suit.

I heard a noise and looked over at the door, it had flung open. I heard footsteps coming towards me, the beanbag exploded flying the little beads everywhere. I covered my head as the books flew towards me.

I hid under a blanket so I couldn't see him. There was a little lamp at the corner of the room. Threw the blanket I saw the shadow of him with his arm stretched out and his claws extended. He pulled the blanket off.

I covered my face, I didn't want to see him anymore. I was actually scared, the ninja that faced the four clans of snakes. The ninja that needs to stand by his brothers to face garmadon, scared.

I felt a cold hand on my back. Without thinking I screamed "leave me alone!"

"Zane, what's wrong" I looked back it was Jay.

"Why is your hand cold?"

"I was digging in the freezer for half an hour before I heard you scream… what happened in here" I didn't answer. I just sat there shaking, hiding under my blanket. Like a child.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok here's a warning that it's going to get very religious up in here so fair warning. And there is a little language n to suitable for kids, so you know… these words should only be said by a priest**

**Kai pov**

We knocked on the white wooden door, Cole started to pant as he came up from behind with Zane on his back. He was too weak to walk. A women opened the door a few minutes after.

"Hello, come in, come in" she looked like she was in her mid-2o's she had blond hair, a pink shirt on and a pair of jeans. Her house looked normal for the most part.

"You all can sit here in the living room while I preform the exorcism on Zane, ok" she pointed to a long black couch.

"I thought we all could go with Zane" Nya said

"I'll only take one" she said holding her hips. Immediately Cole raised his hand

"I'll go" he walked over to her. "Ok let's go"

**Cole pov**

She led us to her 'after world room' it was filled with ghost equipment an ordinary bed and a small rolling table that had a cross, a bible, and a container of water maybe?

"Ok Zane were going to strap you to the table" Zane nodded and climbed into the bed. She strapped his ankles and wrists in. she put something around Zane's lower part of his wrist

"What's that" I asked

"It's to check his heart rate" she pointed to a computer screen. She turned it on, it showed a steady rate.

"Ok, here's what you have to do Cole." She handed me the cross and water

"Why water?"

"Its holy water… when I say you have to fling some holy water on him"

"And the cross?"

"For protection" she grabbed a machine in the closet and brought it out to the table

"Ok, Zane were going to try to talk to it" Zane nodded and laid his head down. The heart machine was beeping louder.

"Don't be nervous Zane" Zane swallowed and nodded his head. She turned on the recording machine and started to talk into it.

"What is your name" all we heard was static. We paused for a moment before continuing

"Why are you here?" the static moved a little bit "I think we got something" we waited again

"How did you die" the static moved again. "How old are you" the static moved bigger

"Who are your parents" the static went everywhere, before the machine turned off.

"He doesn't want to be here" I said got Goosebumps up my arm.

"Ok, let's start reading" she turned off the lights and lit some candles. She then put on a special robe and grabbed the bible and a little cross.

"In the name father, and the son, and the holy ghost, **.**Jesus I ask that you cast out any and all evil spirits in, around or attached to Zane. Cole now". I hit Zane with the water. I saw him start to twitch, he growled when I hit him with the water. "Come to the assistance of men whom God has created to His likeness and whom He has redeemed at a great price from the tyranny of the devil, COLE" I hit him again with the water. He screeched, before his face changed, his eyes turned red and his teeth turned sharp. "Stoop beneath the all-powerful Hand of God. Tremble and flee when we invoke the Holy and terrible Name of Jesus. This Name which causes hell to tremble, this Name to which the Virtues, Powers and Dominations of heaven are humbly submissive. This Name which the Cherubim and Seraphim praise unceasingly repeating: Holy, Holy, Holy is the Lord, the God of Hosts. COLE" I hit him again, he screeched louder the side of his mouth started to bleed. She started to read again. "We drive you from us, whoever you may be, unclean spirits, all satanic powers, all infernal invaders, all wicked legions, assemblies and sects-" "SHUT THE FUCK UP" we shot our heads at Zane he got one of his arms out of the straps. His arm was black and his hand had four individual claws. He slashed at me cutting into my stomach.They weren't deep, so I wouldn't need stitches. I gripped my stomach. She passed me some fabric. I took off my shirt and wrapped it around my chest. At that moment Zane snapped back into himself. He looked up at me and saw me bleeding. The only free hand he had left he covered his mouth with. "d-did I do that" he had tears in his eyes. "No… you didn't mean to… it wasn't you" "Zane how do you feel… is he still there" she asked. Zane nodded "I can do nothing more" she unstrapped Zane. He held his head "what am I going to do?" 


	7. Chapter 7

**Zane pov**

I grabbed a few outfits from my drawer. I piled them and a few fruits into my white backpack. I started to write a note to my brothers. I didn't want to hurt them anymore, I had an idea to maybe get rid of him.

I set the note on my nicely made bed. And started to walk out the door, I made my way out to the deck. I started off on my journey.

_At ninjago city_

I walked through the crowd of people to an alleyway at the end it had an old shop. I opened the door, I was greeted by a little bell. There was a long counter with a young girl standing behind it wiping down the table.

Behind her there were jars filled with small items. She looked up at me "hello" she had a soft voice. She had glasses and a hoodie.

"Hello, I'm here to purchase some travelers tea" just then her grandmother came in the room

"Never heard of it" her voice was scratchy she was wearing a hat and a grey shirt. I then flipped my bag over the table. I went around through it and grabbed 5 gold pieces from my bag and put them on the table.

"You know if you drink this you will never return" she said passing me a green tea pot.

"I understand the consequences" I said grabbing my stuff and walking out the door. I could barely walk, but I had to stride on. I got dark by the time I got secluded on top of a hill.

I lit a fire and put the pot over it, all I could think of was, what if this doesn't work. I sat there in the dark, I was cold, weak and scared. Once I saw that it was ready I picked it up by the handle. I spilled it onto the dirt around the fire in a circle.

The fire turned blue and a huge portal came out from the edge of the cliff. The portal was blue and pink, I took a deep breath and walked in.

**Cole pov**

I woke up early this morning, everybody else was still asleep, except Zane. Zane's bed was neatly made with a piece of paper on top. I at first thought it was a drawing. I was dead wrong.

I walked over to his bed and picked up the folded piece of paper. It had writing on it. I didn't want to invade his personal stuff but it could be important. I read it, it said,

_Friends- I did not want to danger anyone's lives, or hurt anyone anymore. I know where I am going to go. Don't try to look for me. It will be no use. I will be back… I promise_

_-Zane_

I dropped the note. Why would he do this?! I had tears forming in my eyes. I pushed kai off the bed he fell off the bottom bunk with a thud.

"What the hell Cole?!"

"Zane's gone!" Jay woke up after that

"Zane's gone"


	8. Chapter 8

I slid across the smooth rock, I started to fall off it. I grabbed onto a piece hanging out of it. I slowly pulled myself up to the edge, and onto the top. I looked around before walking across the long line of rocks.

There was a strong fog around me and the sky was a red. I felt in my stomach him getting stronger. I felt a lurch to my left, making me fall of the rock. I tumbled to the bottom falling into a pile of mud.

I coughed it out before returning to my feet, I felt the ground shake. I looked over and saw three mud monsters come out from under the ground. My plan is in motion, I spun a tornado knocking them down. I slipped on the mud tripping into one of the monsters. They all started to suck me into their stomachs.

I was eclipsed until only my hand was out of the monster, I couldn't breathe. I then didn't feel myself again, I don't know how but I escaped. I looked down at my hands they were black. I could feel my teeth changing and I could only see red.

I was in the white room, but I was alone. "Hello" I screamed. I heard nothing back

I turned around and saw him, he had a clever. "You have to face your fears Zane" he started to walk towards me.

"I'm not scared of you anymore" I took out the doll and stuck it out against him.

I opened my eyes slowly. I was lying in the mud, alone. I looked down at my skin, it was regular color. I felt myself again. I looked across the mud to a body, a kid. I crawled over to him, he didn't move. I shook him a little bit. The boy rolled over and opened his eyes slowly.

"Abel" the boy had brown spikey hair like Kai's, amber eyes, he was wearing what looked like blue pajamas with white stripes, he looked no older than 6. The boy started to ball.

"Zane I-I remember everything" he started to cry harder. I came closer and hugged him

"It's ok, I am here now… we have to go though, if we are going to make it home tonight… it will be a long trip" he nodded as we stood up. That's when I noticed the doll I was holding in the room. It was an old rag doll. It had golden rope hair, two green button eyes, and a blue dress. The boy held his arms up motioning that he wanted me to hold him.

"Ok, but only for a little while" I picked him up cradle style. He laid his head against my chest, in only a matter of minutes he was asleep.

_2 hours later_

I walked under a rock into a little cave, where he could rest better. I set him down and walked out, I climbed over the hill. I looked over and saw a mountain with purple lava streaming out of it. I heard Abel scream and some groaning.

I slid down the hill and saw he was surrounded by rock monsters. "Stay away from him!" I hit two of them with my ice tornado and ran over to the cave. I grabbed him and ran up the hill

"We just have to get to the mountain" I screamed as I held him. He dug his face into my suit, I held onto him tightly. I got to the top, they were right behind us. I almost fell into a couple of cervices when I saw our exit.

The same vortex I entered in, I looked behind us there were 5 rock monsters behind us.

"w-were not going to jump are we?" I didn't answer I just focused on the vortex. I took a deep breath and jumped in.

_"Zane… Zane, can you hear me?" _I heard I far away voice and a shake.

_"Come on Zane were home"_ I quickly shot my eyes open, he was on top of me, right in my face. I looked around I saw the city not that far away and the bounty a little over the mountains. Farther away from the city. I also noticed it was dark.

"Zane" I quickly looked over at him "the doll ripped" he showed me the doll with a ripped shoulder dripping sand. He looked like he was about to cry "don't worry we'll get her fixed" I grabbed the doll and stood up. My back hurt.

"What happened when I jumped in?" I asked him. I picked him up and started to walk to the city.

"We, uhm, we jumped in and there were colors everywhere, and we went THUMP! And you wouldn't wake up from your nap"

"Yeah I was tired"

"Me to. I-I didn't get one either, and those giant things that were chasing us, I thought you were going to get hurt again." I smiled as we got to the city.

"Can I walk" he asked wiggling in my arms

"You have to hold my hand" he nodded as he jumped out of my arms. He held my hand we walked across the busy sidewalks.

"Where are we going to go now?" I had to think for a minute, I was too tired to walk to the ship and it was still far away.

"How would you like to sleep in a hotel tonight" he nodded quickly as I entered the Ryoken hotel.

**Yay the spirits out of Zane! If you're lost here is what I was trying to go for. The dark place gave the spirit more power, so in a bad situation the spirit would protect his meal. So while Zane was possessed it was a time for weakness… next the doll was important to the spirit so getting it let the evil escape from his body. All caught up. **

**Next chapter will be a hotel cute chapter to try and catch you up on the boy's past and about the doll.**

**Nice reviews please! **


	9. Chapter 9

Abel started to ring the little bell off the hook. "Yes how may I help you two"

"A room with a king size" might as well go all out, my back was killing me. I put down 5 gold pieces I earned from my job. He nodded and handed me a room key. It was floor 21 room 2, I grabbed his hand as we headed to the elevator.

I clicked the button, he started to get excited "where are we going?"

"To our room" the door opened to reveal a clear elevator. He hurryingly ran in I followed behind.

"Can I press the button?"

"Sure" he hit 20 before he reached 21. He then turned around and looked out the clear door, I joined him at the window. "Do you see that ship?" I pointed to where the bounty was, he nodded quickly.

"Is that where we were when I was possessing you"

"So, you remember"

"Yeah, sorry about that. It wasn't personal… now that I am human again we can be friends" he smiled and jumped up.

"Yeah, I won't let anyone hurt you again" I hugged him, he hugged me back. The door then opened to our floor and we exited.

Our room was down the hall to the left. "Can I do the card" I nodded and handed him the rectangular card he slid it and opened the door. The room had a viewing deck, a flat screen TV, and a little chair. In the bathroom it had a see through shower, and a bath.

He started to jump on the bed, "if we're going to have fun you need a bath."

"What?! 5 more minutes"

"Not if you want pizza and ice cream"

"Fine" he said as he entered the bathroom with me. He took off his cloths as I started to run the bath.

"Lots of bubbles" he said. I shrugged and started to pour bubble bath soap in the bath. Once the bubble reached the limit, he climbed in the tub.

"That feels good" he said as he entered "warm" I said squirting shampoo onto my hand

"Yeah" he said going under the water. I brought him up and started to scrub his head

"Rinse for me" he went under again rinsing out the soap. I then grabbed a hand towel and added some soap onto it. I scrubbed him head to toe.

"Can I play in the water for a little while?"

"Ok that's fine, I am going to order the pizza and ice cream, what kind do you want"

"Cheese and sprinkles! And chocolate and sprinkles"

"Ok, cheese and sprinkles" I went into the room and ordered the pizzas and two robes.

"Ok, time to get out" he groaned before I grabbed him under the arms and wrapped towel around him.

"Be sure to dry off good" he nodded, and I went to answer the door.

"We have a large pizza and two sundaes" I handed him 2 coins

"Will you wash these?" he nodded before leaving.

"Pizza's here" he ran out the door with a black robe on. I set the pizza down on the bed and opened it. He chowed down, the cheese had sprinkles molded into it. He got pizza sauce around his mouth, I took a napkin and wiped it off his face. We finished the pizza in less than an hour.

"Ice cream now!"

"Yeah ok" I took it out of the little refrigerator and handed it to him. He ate it like he has never eaten before. Which isn't true he just ate half of a pizza. I couldn't finish my ice cream, he finished it.

I wiped down his face, I heard a knock on the door it was our cloths. I took them and closed the door, I walked over to him.

"Arms up" he did so, I got him dressed in his clean cloths. "Time to go to bed" he didn't argue. I tucked him in on the side of the bed. He fell asleep when his head hit the pillow. I went into the bathroom and took a shower

_One shower later_

I stood on the deck and stared at the bounty. I turned on my binocular eye mode and zoomed in on the ship. I saw that the lights were still on, my dad and Jay were on the deck. They were talking but I couldn't understand what they were saying. My falcon landed beside me on the railing, I started to pet him.

Abel walked up behind me on the deck

"Were going to home tomorrow buddy"

**For the questions Abel is the demon. And yes the evil is gone.**

**Good reviews please**


	10. Chapter 10

**Jay pov**

It has been two days since Zane had left to deal with the demon on his own. we have been doing everything we can to find him. Nya has been running scans to try and find him. His dad had sent Zane's falcon to go look for him. Even Sensei Wu was trying to find him by his visions. On the first day of searching we we went into town and tried to find him.

Nothing. Its like he was in another dimension or something crazy. I walked out on deck to find Dr. Julian, on the deck leaning against the edge with his head resting on his arms. I walked behind him and touched his shoulder.

"Dr. Julian" I shook him until he lifted his head and let out a small moan. He looked back at me and smiled.

"Oh, hello Jay" he said. I smiled back at him. But it was fake smile.

"Any sign of him?"

"no..."

"Why would he leave" I asked quietly. There was no awnser for a few minutes.

"He... I think... I don't know" he finally said. I joined him looking out on the city.

"We... we'll find him... somehow"

**Zane pov**

We walked along the cemented sidewalk to the ship. I held Abel's hand through the crowded streets, until he motioned for me to pick him up."Can you hold me Zane?" he pleaded. I finally gave in and picked him up.

It was silent, well the street was filled with citezens and honking cars. But between us it was silent.

"So, who are your parents?" I asked. He looked over at me and smiled.

"My daddy and mommy are... gone... like I was... but you brought me back... so you could bring them back to right" he smiled at me.

"You were d-d..." I couldn't say it, he was just a kid. "how did it happen" I said instead.

"Our house burned down... and my mommy couldn't get out of the door."

"I bet your mommy and daddy are ok" I said he smiled back at me.

"My mommy is. She talks to me sometimes... saying that I should come and join her in heaven. She also says if I don't daddy might find me... She says the world is mean and cruel and that I would be better with her and my sister in heaven"

"What about your dad" I asked silently. We were close the ship, only a couple more blocks away.

"My daddy's not in heaven"

"Where's your daddy" I asked

"Hell" I stopped cold. That's what turned him evil. I looked at him, he held the doll closer to him.

"This was my sisters... the only thing that survived in the fire" he started to silently cry in my shoulder. I patted his back and started to slowly rock him as we continued twards the ship only 2 blocks away.

"We are almost here... It will be ok"

"My daddy wanted me to join him in hell" he cried into my shirt again. Harder this time. 1 block away, we were nearly under it, we were out of the city and into a small open field. I put Abel down and held his hand.

"How are we going to get up there?" I muttered. Abel looked up at me, his eyes were red from crying. I smiled at him trying to cheer him up, he didn't smile back. I got on my knees.

"Hop on" he quickly slid himself on and wrapped his arms around my neck. I stood up and walked over to the anchor. I grabbed onto the chain and started to climb, he laid his head on my shoulder and shut his eyes tight. In 5 minutes we were almost at the top, I was tired after carrying me and Abel up the chain. My hands were sweating but I managed to grab the edge and pull ourselves up.

Abel collapsed on the deck, holding his face. "I don't want to do that agian" I laughed until I heard footsteps leading towards the deck. Abel heard it to. He crawled over to me and held onto my leg. "who was that?" he said. All of a sudden the door flung open to reveal Cole, Jay, and Kai.

"Z-Zane" kai and Cole ran up to me. "Oh my god Zane! are you ok?! where did you go?!" Cole said quickly.

"I went to the dark world" they both stopped and stared at me.

"With Garmadon" Jay said. I nodded and picked up Abel who was still on the floor.

"This is Abel" he smiled and waved.

"The demon?" Jay asked recalling my name for him. I nodded slowly

"What are we going to do to him" Cole asked hitting his fist into his hand.

"No Cole, he's good now" I said. Cole dropped his hands "Oh"

"I don't know what to do yet, but that's beside the point, we need to tell the rest of them your home" Jay said. I nodded before walking to the door.


End file.
